Garden Of Eden
by TitanXD
Summary: This Fan Fiction will detail the ongoing struggles of Eden growing up and how she became the beautiful Siren she is today. It won't be simply focused on her, but the majority of what happens will be based around her. I hope you enjoy.


**My first Heroes Fan Fic. It shall be rather long. But some chapters will be short due to time. I hope you enjoy and please comment and review! Thanks!**

* * *

_I do not own Heroes etc. and am only spreading the love for the show by creating stories of my own_

* * *

_Just like the show this fan-fic will be dealing with mature content - Violence/relationships and Drugs._

* * *

It was an extremely warm night, the sky gleamed with many stars, and the air felt balmy and the breeze didn't so much as flow through you, but rather covered you similar to a blanket. Walking along the beach were two teen sweethearts, both idolising each other as the welcoming cool crashing of the waves swept underneath their bare feet. The young girl had auburn long hair, penetrating brown eyes and a gentle smile that could send anyone within its radar wobbly kneed. The young man on the other hand was tall in appearance, rather scrawny and wore shirts two sizes too big for him. But she didn't care. She loved how out of balance he was, it complemented the total restraining, and almost perfected complex she grew up on.

"It's getting late." He stated softly.

"I know, but I don't care. Not now."

She shoved him slightly and flashed him a wolfish smile

"Besides, I have my hero to protect me."

"Always" he affirmed, grasping her hand and leading her home.

Making their way to the porch, a small florescent light glimmered every now and then as the two teens stood outside of the door, he pushed back some of the wild strands that had fallen down onto her porcelain face and gently kissed her cheek. She blushed. As did he. A silence floated around the two of them, webbing them in a still moment neither of them would ever forget.

"Eden…I…I just want you to know that I…"

"What is it?" she asked, a small tremor in her voice. She was anxious. Eden could almost predict what he was about to say. It frightened her, yet covered her in such a warming feeling. "Well?"

"I LO---"

"Are you still going out with this piss ant?" a rough voice echoed out from the darkness, his words were rasping and wounded, as if they were clawing out through his mouth with immense difficulty.

Eden stared down at her feet. A lonely tear poured down the side of her face, as she took in a breath, trembling as she inhaled, she said "Dad come inside you'll get cold"  
An ogre of a man stumbled into their sight, a foul stench of alcohol lingered wherever he went.

"Get away from my daughter you queer! Flowers and a card…only queers send those"

"Dad stop it!"

"Eden, it's alright. I have to go anyways. It's getting late."

"I know…" she told him and watched as he ran passed her drunken father off into the darkness, "…but I don't care."

Eden's father rambled up the stairs, swaying every so often and fell into his home. Eden reluctantly followed, a hint of fear in her eyes. She knew what he was like under the influence. She knew what he did to her mother. Closing the door behind her she felt her father's hands caress her hips. She released a small squeal and immediately turned to her father, "Dad stop it. Go to bed!" He persisted. He slowly rubbed against her. She pushed him away with all of her effort, but his was a powerhouse of a man. Luckily his balance had been off and he soon tipped over and into one of the small dining tables, thus creating a loud crashing noise.

Eden's mother awoke from her light sleep and quickly raced into the dining room.

"What's going on here Eden?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing"

Eden's father managed to gargle out a few words "she…she pushed me"

"Is that true?" Eden's mother prodded

"He was going… he was going to…"

"Don't you say it! Your sister started this along time ago…"

"My sister is gone, mom! Because of him! He hurts you and yet you still let him have the privilege of letting him be your husband…"

"I love him, Eden"

"I hate him. He can kill himself for all I care. You hear me? Kill yourself for all I care!"

Eden's mother soon sunk into a fury of reasoning and how she should take back what she had just said. Her mother yelled, cried and yelled some more. As Eden stood there soaking all of what her mother was saying in and quickly releasing it just as fast, both weren't paying any attention to their father or husband. He had picked himself up from the fall and stumbled into the kitchen. Walking back into the dining room he dropped something on the floor that clinked with the ground, causing Eden and her mother focus on him.

"Dad?"

"John?"

Crimson blood began flowing down onto his shoes, it streamed out from under both of his sleeves, and as it covered the knife both Eden and her mother Julia looked on in terror, as they realised what had happened. John collapsed onto the floor and died, his wounds were severe and deep, and the knife almost even cut bone.

"No…no…my…my…" Julia sobbed as she leaped done to her husband's side. Eden was taken back. Stunned. There was no time to contemplate. She felt what happened. Instead she quickly pulled a vanishing act and raced out of her home.

With nowhere to run Eden made her way through her confusion and torment that was scurrying through her mind.

"I killed him…"

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
